Children of the Eternal Calm
by ShadowKILLER08
Summary: A new danger began to threaten the calm in Spira but a new set of people are determined to defend it. There is the cheerful Vidina,serious Tiara,playful Chappu,funloving Rikka,machina genius Jeth,mischievous Ty and gentle Yin.


_Well this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. I do not own FFX or FFX-2. I'm just a poor, ill-fated fan :-( _

CHAPTER 1 – Children of the Calm

It was a night like no other when a warrior sauntered down to the ancient streets of Bevelle. She was a woman, an unlikely sight for some of the men watching her amble by, especially one carrying a sword. She wore black attire with some silvery small objects attached to it, a handsome sword hanging on her back. Despite that her outfit is not welcoming as her reputation to the others who have known her; she had a soft pale face that could bestow gentleness and a matching long brown hair that is attractive for any eyes to see. Other onlookers would stop what they are doing and cast a fascinating, if not admiring glimpse on her as she passed by without looking everybody in the eye. It was obvious for any untrained eye that messing with this woman could be a suicide.

And the woman knew too the impression she was influencing to the people. In spite of that, she continued to her destination. Bevelle was a town full of ancient houses and buildings with similar designs and styles of architecture; a style that is somewhat derived from Yevon temples during the time of the summoners. It is not surprising that some travelers and journeymen might get lost or be confused. But to the surprise of some keen observers, the woman explored the place as if she was living there although many claimed that they had never seen her before.

She took a sudden turn in a narrow alley as if taking a shortcut, her dark boots echoing at the cobblestone path. The alley was pretty dark and who knows what might be lurking in the shadows when a stranger is passing by. The woman didn't seem to care how dangerous it is to walk in a dark alley wherein help is out of sight. But then again, she is the _danger. _

She sensed someone's presence in that place but she still continued to walk. There was no light as she delves deeper into the alley, only the knowledge that the alley ran a straight path to where she was heading. Either way, she can sense if there is someone or something on her way. A faint sound of light footsteps can be heard nearby but the woman never lessens her pace, instead she walked faster. Anytime now and she would intimidate some back alley thugs or petty thieves waiting for their chances. But just to make sure, she securely tied rigidly her pouch of Gil on her belt. At the sound of what seemed to be a muffled laughter, her hand instinctively flew to the hilt of her sword, her eyes scanning the intense darkness for any movement. Her gaze flew in the ground, where a very thin line (which glistened on a small flicker of light given by the moon) ran across her path, the ends tied at two dustbins opposite to each other. A very simple trap but a cunning one. If an unaware person managed to step unto it or be tripped over by it, the dustbins full of garbage inside would fell over, creating surprise and shock to the victim. During this, the thief can have the advantage of catching or gagging the victim.

At this, she smiled for the first time she left Luca to reach Bevelle. It was a knowing smile as if she solved a difficult puzzle. Despite her situation, she couldn't help but to remember her conversation with the Praetor a couple of days later.

"I heard they have returned," said Baralai as the two of them walked in the harbor of Luca, enjoying a beautiful day of a clear blue sky and the continuous sound of waves in the ocean. "You must visit her and prepare to be surprise at the changes you will see on her house. It must have been five years since the last you saw her. And Rikku too. She and Gippal are asking for you to visit them, Dr. P"

Paine rolled her eyes on the name she had miraculously endured starting from the time she was in the Crimson Squad up to now. But her mind reeled back to the present situation of her friends, each with their own homes and families, leading a peaceful life without traveling from one place to another just to search for spheres. Yes, it has been five years and they all settled down leaving the old Paine to continue her life on traveling across Spira. Thinking all about it, she felt a grip of longing for the two.

"How about Yuna? Did you meet her already?" she asked, her face betraying a smile against her warrior pride.

"No. Not yet but Nooj visited her a week later," Baralai replied, his hands on his back like a professor discussing a lecture. Ever the same. Paine thought. He is always mature for his age and has a calm composure on everything he does. "He said she's still the same High Summoner Yuna we all know but she got her hands full now on households and babysitting so it seems"

"Rikku have twins and Yuna have?"

"A five-year old boy and a young girl who was born in Zanarkand. She is the spitting image of our summoner. You have seen the boy, right?"

Paine smiled at the thought two years later when she saw the High Summoner's son. She was quickly charmed at the way he speaks, his curiosity and innocence and the way he holds the Blitzball against his small body as if he is carrying a giant dinosaur egg. At the top of that, she was amazed at the combination of his face feature which he both inherited from his parents, especially his eyes. Those unique blue-green eyes.

Her smile answered Baralai's question " Nooj met him. An active little boy, who is, unfortunately has no knowledge how important and famous his parents are in Spira. He falls on, let's say, the mischievous category"

"It is normal for any child to become mischievous" Paine argued, a small smile lighting on her face "If he is as mischievous as Gippal, well it is definitely out of question"

"More mischievous than Gippal" Baralai put in, making Paine's brows to rise

"You'll have to see it for yourself" Baralai continued mysteriously, amused at the warrior's expression of bafflement "They are on Bevelle, probably the biggest house there."

It was Baralai who showed him the way to seek the place and also the one who urged her to visit her old friend in the night. All Paine could do is to follow, much to her dismay.

Come to think of it, she is already on her destination's territory. The thought of a thief waiting in the shadows changed, turning instead to an image of a boy waiting with a camera reeling in to catch her stumble between the dustbins. According to Baralai, all the boy could do is to play practical jokes on people, even strangers. He had the tendency to drag himself to trouble. Just like his mother.

"Hello, Ty" Paine whispered, smiling into the darkness. A faint gasp and shuffle of feet was her answer, making her smile wider. She carefully avoided the line, walking slowly this time to avoid more traps if any. As she walked, she heard the loud sound of boots running. That's when Paine began to run too.

As she emerged from the alley, she saw the grandest house in Bevelle. Probably of all Spira.

The house, no a mansion, stood in a wide expanse of land covered by an enormous wall. It was bigger than any temples Paine had seen. She could tell that it was an ancient house, probably as old as Bevelle but there can be denying that it was still beautiful and covered in a majestic ardor. A giant gate stood a few miles away in a dirt path where Paine was standing. She was so stunned at the sight before her that she hadn't noticed the boy she was chasing also stopped and watched her with amusement. It had taken a while before Paine met his eyes.

He was a rather tall boy, fair-skinned, with a short sandy tousled hair and perfect blue-green eyes that is captivating and also intriguing. Seeing them, they made Paine to know more about this boy whose existence and origin are particularly interesting. Mischief danced on his eyes when he saw Paine looking at him. He had grown since Paine had first set her eyes upon him and from Baralai's opinion, naughtier than ever. He smiled for the first time, a smile that is both admirable and challenging. His smile is similar from his mother's and Paine suddenly felt a certain urge to see her and talk with her.

The boy's clothes are as interesting as he was. Baralai said that they have been to Zanarkand but Paine holds a doubt for it. Zanarkand no longer exists. Seeing his out-of-this-world attire made Paine to hold any second thoughts for her belief.

Before she could say something, he dashed in to the gate, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He can run really fast, like a Blitzball player. Considering that his father is an exceptional one in that sport, he may have gave him some trainings and he could play like a professional one.

_This should be interesting_. Paine thought smugly as she walked towards the gate.

"Grandma! Someone's out to get me!"

Old housekeeper Danah stopped her task and looked wearily at the future master of this house. Behind her is chaos. Vidina is chasing his younger sister with a giant spider on his hand while the latter is screaming and threatening him with spells and incantations she has learned from her mother. They bumped on furniture as they ran noisily in the giant living room. Behind them, the Al Bhed twins a boy and a girl with butter colored hair are chasing each other with improvised machina water guns, leaving a watery trail in the once well-kept carpet. Vidina's youngest brother, Chappu was playing Blitzball as he ran alongside with his siblings, kicking the ball wildly, making it bounce off the wall. Amidst the pandemonium, a red-haired girl is sitting cozily on the sofa with a brown-haired young girl. Beside them are books scattered all over the other chairs. She is teaching her to read.

"Young master Ty, I told you to never get out in a time like this" Danah tried her voice to be angry but it came out in a tired, frustrated voice as if pleading him "I don't know how many times do I have to tell you that"

Upon Ty's arrival, the children stopped and looked at him. The boys grinned at him with approval and praise while the girl can only shake their heads in dismay.

"He'll never learn," muttered the red-haired girl in the sofa, glaring at Ty like an exasperated mother. "He probably caused enough mischief to bring an angry mob here"

The comment earned many laughs but Ty only frowned. His eyes narrowed to the girl

"Who ask you?" he shot back. Before the girl could reply, he looked at the housekeeper like a poor puppy caught in the rain "Grandma, this one's got a big sword on her back and she knows my name" he whined "I bet she'll be looking for me when she knocked on that door. Please don't tell anything about me"

"Whoa! She! A woman is carryimg a sword!" exclaimed Vidina as he exchanged glances with his sister "I think I know…" he trailed off when they all heard a soft knock from the door. Ty's eyes widened as he gestured wildly to Danah not to answer it

"Grandma, don't be fooled. She may be an enemy, an old opponent who swore vengeance after Sin's death. Or..or she may be a kidnapper..or Seymour's spy…or" Ty did his best to make his voice scary for an effect "Or an Unsent friend of Yu Yevon destined to destroy Spira once and for all! But she must first destroy us because we are…well..our parents destroyed Sin and…"

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes while Vidina's sister, Tiara arched her brows in a skeptical way. "If she is an enemy" she began carefully, her eyes glowing in a wise insight "Then she would have never let you run to here wherein you are safer. If I were her, I would have abducted you right away"

"Yeah!" The small Al Bhed blonde girl chirped almost in relief for she began to believe in Ty's conclusion upon the stranger if not for Tiara "I bet she's just an old friend of the High Summoner. I mean..Who knows?"

"It would have been cooler if it's a spy" muttered her brother, Jeth in Al Bhed "An Al Bhed spy from Home, don't you think, Rikka" He turned to the Al Bhed girl who frowned at response

"Don't worry, Ty. I know that she's not a bad one" the honey brown haired girl spoke for the first time, her beautiful face set into an assuring smile to her big brother "I can sense it. And I'm sure Raina could sense it too" She gazed to the red-haired girl who nodded affirmatively.

"Stop filling your head with stories, Ty" the red-haired girl who is Raina said drily "What's the worst that could happen?"

The knock continued, more insistent this time.

Danah sighed and walked towards the door. Sitting for these children could be so tiring. They are all adventurous and energetic, especially Ty who never stops causing trouble anywhere. Tiring but full of happiness. They filled her old life with laughs and stories she never felt since the death of her husband. Somehow, they never failed to make her smile or laugh.

"Now, now young master," She put a comforting hand to Ty's shoulders, smiling affectionately at him. He may be a mischief maker but he is kind and gentle to the people around him. He is always the one who makes her laugh all the time. "I'm sure it will be fine. In the meantime, why don't you go to the kitchen to bake some brownies for dessert in our dinner? I will be there soon enough" The others cheered in approval.

Somehow, Ty had always liked to bake and he smiled at Danah. Before he could dash off to the kitchen, however, he cast a worried look to the door.

All the children were quiet when Danah opened the door and saw Paine, who smiled softly. She introduced herself to the kind old lady who accepted her with a kind smile. It never took long before she is inside.

Paine was awestruck how beautiful the place was. Before the door came a large room filled with glass containment. Inside this glasses are things, artifacts, weapons and spheres from the legendary pilgrimage from Lord Braska to Lady Yuna. I t was like a museum although it is not for public viewing. She was some pictures of different places in Spira including Zanarkand. The old, bright Zanarkand. She wondered how they got its picture.

But she was more surprised when she saw the children in the next room who are staring at her with excited, curious eyes.

Vidina smiled at the recognition. He faced his friends and announced happily "That's Paine. She is a former member of the Gullwings but I heard she is still a spherehunter. She is one of the heroines in Spira who defeated Vegnagun."

"Defeated Vegnagun!" Rikka's eyes rounded in awe "Cool!!"

"Yeah, I remembered." Raina snapped her fingers as I f she just solved a problem. She turned to the young girl with a grin "She is a friend of your mom, Yin"

The girl smiled at Paine whose expression changed when she saw her. A look of disbelief, surprise and finally affection. Paine looked at Rikka and gave her the same appreciative look.

"Grandma, where's the tray?" Ty entered the room in frenzy and stopped dead as he saw Paine.

As for Paine, she had no time to admire the things inside the mansion. She gazed intently upon the children before her, each of them (except Ty who are giving her a skeptical look) are staring at her in admiration. Vidina with his ruffled red hair and cheerful brown eyes is smiling at her with his contagious smile. His sister, Tiara was more composed and stern but likewise gave her a nod and a small smile. Little Chappu, with features so similar to his brother's, gave her a small shy wave. Jeth grinned at her upon knowing from Rikka that she is a friend of their mother while Rikka is waving madly at her and grinning broadly. So much like her mother. Paine thought with fondness. She looked at the red-haired Raina whom she recognized as the daughter of two Youth League Members in Kilika when she visited there. Raina nodded at her with the same expression she received from the others. And Yin…she looked so much like her mother except from her oceanic blue eyes. She smiled at her with the same approbation. Paine could tell that she is not like her brother Ty in actions for she looked like that she is serene and graceful. The one who was born in Zanarkand. Ty gave her a doubting look with his eyes but his countenance softened when the housekeeper introduced her to him. He finally gave her a smile, although faint but genuine. He is more like his father than his mother and probably had an ambition to become a bltzball player too.

Paine began to chuckle to herself. She could only beam at them. And it never took long before the Children of the Eternal Calm to beam her back.

\


End file.
